minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 11-17)
Intro Order: *Has multiple band-aids on* Hel-LO fellow wikians and welcome to OCC! Today is the 19th marking six more days till Christmas! Narrator: It's 11 P.M., Order, why are we doing this? Order: Because we have to! Narrator: No one is going to pick up at this- New Order: *Comes in with Old Order* Hi! Order: You were saying? Narrator: HOW. Lukas: Well... I noticed it was late... and that you hadn't done anything. So... we thought we'd come over for you! Order: Perfect! Now we can d a Christmas pageant! Gabriel: A what now? Order: Christmas pageant. You already have the clothes, lets just go outside to the runway and do whatever! Axel: Dude. It's like -5 degrees outside. Magnus: HARDCORE! Order: Lets do this! Narrator: *Turns away* I'm staying inside with the heat! Go freeze or whatever. Order: OK. The Pageant Gabriel: *Looks at the runway* How did we not notice this? Ellegaard: Order, what exactly are we doing? Petra: Walking down it, obviously. Ivor: I'd rather NOT. Harper: Heyo. Ivor: On second though... Order *High-fives Harper* Jenny: So, is this a competition? Order: YEP. So.... Old Order first! New order Second! Soren: Oh my goodness... Order: *Plays Catgroove and a dubsteb Christmas song* Olivia: I should have brought a camera... Soren: *Walks down runway normally* Is this even stable? It looks like it's all slippery and icy and not at all safe! *Walks off it* I'm done here! Magnus: *Attempts to walk on it* Who-OOA! *Falls on face* Gabriel: *Walks over and grabs Magnus* Here. Magnus: Thanks? *Walks down the runway with Gabriel* Order: W-who ships this?! Gabriel: *Shows off fancy sword moves* Magnus: I have TNT. That's awesome enough. *They walk down* Ellegaard: *Walks very carefully down the runway with no style nor grace* Augh... This is not good... AH! *Falls off and onto a patch of snow* Order: B) As planned. Harper: Why...? Order: new Order, go! Ivor: *Runs onto the runway and slides accidentally to the end* eRM... Harper: *Smiles* Ivor: o////o *Tries to keep dignity as he walks back* Eeeeeeeeeeee. Axel: *Walks down it and trips* OW. Order: OOO... That;'s gotta hurt. Axel: I think my face is broken. Olivia: *Drags him off* My gosh. Lukas: *Walks down it very carefully* Emmm... Jenny: *Looks worried* Order: *jUMPS up and breaks some of the ice for Lukas* Lukas: Thanks... *Walks down normally, strikes a sort of pose, then walks back very quickly* Olivia: *Copies Lukas's steps* B) Order: Cheater. Olivia: ... *Strikes a pose and jumps off* Order: Ha--HA! Petra: *Uses sword to balance self and backflips off stage and slides off the snow and walks back inside* Jesse: 0//0 Jenny: *Grabs Jesse and drags him onto the stage and then they skate down expertly* Axel: When did you get SKATES!? Soren: Wha? Gabriel: This is illogical! Order: I gave them some skates. All: *Stare at Order* Order: What? You think I'm gonna let them slip down looking like idiots? Pfft. mAGNUS: Get her! Order: EEP1 *Runs* Old Order: *Draws weapons and runs past* Jesses: *Take off their skates* Petra: *Comes back outside* She gave you skates? Jenny: Yep. Petra: Everyone got triggered? Jesse: JUST the old order. Petra: She's running? Jenny: Broke a record, I believe. Petra: Should we run? Axel: Magnus lit some TNT so... yes. New Order: *Run* order: Magnus I rebilt this house like three times already! Do NOT- Outro Order: *Having the Old Order rebuilt a part of the house* -.- I am very cross with you Narrator: So am I! It's cold out here. But, Order, the outro? Order: OH, yeah. Something something tell us what to do... Narrator: Ellegaard, what are you doing? Order: ESCAPEE! GET BACK HERE! *Runs off* Ellegaard: AH! *Screen fades to black* Category:Blog posts